Valentine
by InTheMindOfTheWriter
Summary: It's Valentine's Day at the ARC and Abby's got a plan that will help out our wonderful Jecker.


**Hello Everybody! I did want to leave this until Valentine's Day but it kept on annoying me so here it is 7 months early **

**I do not own Primeval or any of its characters but I do own this storyline and its Jeckery goodness!**

**Valentine**

Jess sighed as she walked around the ARC looking for her flatmates. The past week had been so tiring so all she wanted to do was go home, wrap herself up in a blanket and eat loads of chocolate.

But today had been the worst. It was Valentine's Day so all the couples in the ARC were lovey-dovey throughout the whole day. She wouldn't have minded but it hurt to watch them hold each other while all she did was watch the one she loved from a distance.

Jess let out a large sigh as she stopped in the hallway and leaned against the door. _Becker_ she thought.

She had been hoping for him to say something today, she was sure that he must have had at least some feelings for her after the way he acted during the incidents involving the beetles and future predators, but as always he went straight back to being untouchable, unreachable Captain Becker.

It wasn't all bad. After all she did get quite a lot of cards. There were few from some of the lab techs and there were also quite a lot from some of the soldiers, just not from the soldier she wanted.

The sound of a lock opening made Jess jump into an upright position. Abby's laughter made her breathe out a sigh of relief but at the same time feel disappointed. She did want to see Becker one last time today before she left.

Abby and Connor walked hand in hand out of Connor's old lab, their faces beaming with happiness. They had become distant over the time that Connor was working for Phillip, and after new dawn and the **almost **end of the world. But now that Connor was back to his old self again and he and Abby were closer than ever.

A small stabbing pain burned in Jess's chest. She had never had anyone like that or the love that Abby and Connor possessed. An image of Becker, laughing at her rambling flashed through her mind.

That was it! She'd had enough of this. Tomorrow she would sort this all out with Becker and confess her feelings once and for all.

Abby turned to see her friend glaring at the wall and instantly knew what she was thinking about. Becker. She had confronted him earlier today about his feelings for the young field-coordinator but he was as stubborn as always and said that she was just imagining things.

"Hey Jess!" she called. Jess jumped then spun around to face her. Connor groaned beside her, holding his ear.

"Ow! No need to shout Abs, she's right there, jeesh!"

Abby rolled her eyes before turning back to her friend.

"Jess, we're going to stay a little longer so if you want you can head out now and we'll get a lift from Matt later. Besides don't you have that doctor's appointment?"

_Damn,_ she thought, she had completely forgotten about her check up about her allergy. Even though it been almost a month since the beetle incident she still had to go in and get checked since it almost killed her.

_There goes my plan for an early night,_ she sighed.

"I better get going then. It is my last one after all. I'll see you guys later," she said as she started walking towards the entrance.

"Good luck!" yelled Abby as Jess turned around the corner.

"Good luck for what?" asked a deep voice from behind her. Abby and Connor turned around to see none other then Captain Becker walking towards them.

A large grin made its way onto Abby's lips for a moment before she composed herself. Connor caught the grin and instantly knew that look; Abby had an idea and from the size of her grin it was a bad one.

"Oh, I was just saying good luck to Jess," she answered casually.

"She got asked out by this guy she knows but she liked someone else, she said she was going to wait until today for him to do something."

"But he didn't do anything so now she's going to accept the other man since she liked him also."

The others turned around to see Emily leaning against the wall wearing an expression was similar to Abby's.

Connor looked between the two women slightly confused before Becker broke into a run and sprinted down the corridor towards the entrance.

Abby and Emily burst out laughing before giving each other a high-five.

"Ok will someone please explain to me what just happened because I am officially confused?" he said, his gaze moving back and forth between the giggling girls.

The door to the CCTV room swung open to reveal four of Becker's men standing there, their faces matching Connor's.

"Excuse me ma'am but Miss Parker didn't say anything like that."

"I know" giggled Abby. Connor gave his girlfriend a confused smirk.

"What are you planning?" he murmured.

"Just helping out my friend's love life," Emily giggled as she pushed passed the soldiers and into the room full of large screens.

"Now come on, I have got to see this!"

Abby grabbed Connor's arm and followed Emily, the soldiers followed behind them.

They all sat round one of the large screens that showed the entrance to the ARC. Jess was just walking out the door when Becker came tumbling after her.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to his body, his breath hitting her face making her dizzy.

"Jess, please don't accept that guy! I'm sorry that I was a coward for not confessing my feelings earlier but I was afraid that I had become so emotionally detached that I wasn't sure if I could be in a relationship or what it would do to me if you rejected my feelings. I know now that it was stupid but I've lost so many people and when you got bitten I thought my life was over. I love you Jess, just please tell me you feel the same way."

Jess was completely frozen as Becker got his breath back from his long, emotional outburst.

She couldn't believe it. He loved her. Becker, the man she had secretly loved for over a year now was confessing his love for her.

Becker looked at her with a worried expression on his face. Was she happy or was she disgusted?

Then, Jess grabbed the captain's face and captured his lips with her own. Becker froze for a second before melting into the kiss. It felt so right to kiss her. Their lips fit together perfectly like two pieces of a jigsaw.

They finally released each other for air and just stared into each other's eyes.

"Is that a yes then?" he breathed.

Jess giggled before pecking him on the lips once more.

"It's a yes."

They held each other in a warm embrace, staying there for what felt like forever when Jess remembered something he said.

"By the way what did you mean by don't accept that guy?" she asked with confusion in her eyes.

"Weren't you going to accept a guy who asked you out?"

Jess looked at him strangely.

"No."

Both of them were definitely confused now.

"Then why did Abby say good luck to you?"

"I have a doctor's appointment tonight. Abby was saying good luck because it's my last one after the beetle incident," she giggled. Trust Abby to pull something like this.

"But Abby and Emily said that..."

Realisation dawned on him and his face went slightly red with anger and embarrassment.

"I'm going to kill those two!" He yelled as he let go of Jess and turned towards the doors. Jess grabbed him before he could make one step forward and kissed him again.

Becker sighed as they broke apart.

"I guess I can kill them tomorrow," he grumbled before chuckling then placed his arm around Jess's waist and they both headed towards the car.

Jess turned her head a mouthed _thank you_ towards the CCTV camera in the top corner of the doorway.

Connor and the soldiers in the CCTV room were laughing loudly at the captain. He was definitely going to be teased tomorrow.

Abby and Emily just looked at each other happily, a proud glint in their eyes. Emily stood up and went to find Matt while Abby watched the happy couple walk away.

"Happy Valentine's day guys," she whispered.

The End

**There you go guys. Hope you enjoyed it so please review and let me know what you think.**

**RosexScarlet xx**


End file.
